Son of Perditon
by KIRA Mistres of Fortune
Summary: what if the story we where told was not all true. People that should be dead are still alive. What new mystery will the event show. ShepAeris, CloudZack and Vincent? Sephiroth Ooc, Cloud ooc.


"**Son of Perdition"**

_**What if the story we were told was not all true. People that should be dead are still alive. What new mystery will the event show? Seph/Aeris, Cloud/Zack and Vincent/? Sephiroth Ooc, Cloud ooc.**_

_Hi guys, this is my first ff7 fiction and it also my first Sephiroth and Aeris fiction. I don't care if many of you people don't like this kind of fiction. Because I am not writing this for you, I am writing this for all those who like Seph/Aeris fiction and for my best friend Emus. So here go, enjoy guys. _

"Talking" Talking

'Words' thinking

/words/ Authors words

_**Words **_dreams or flash backs

Chapter one

"Normal"

3 years after the great battle Sephiroth and had Cloud. We find our favored one wing angel was out in the castle garden when he sees some trying to get in the castle trough the garden. He goes to stop the person, so Sephiroth comes from behind the person and grabs them by the shoulder and turns them around. "What are you doing in my garden and what the hell you want?" ask a very unpleased Prince and that when the prince realizes that it only Aeris with her basket of flowers. After the prince give the poor scared brunet an apology he ask her "Aeries what are you doing here, so late at night." Giving the prince her best puppy eyes she explains "I am sorry, mi lord but I can't sleep, so I am out to pick flowers and think for a bit." After a while the princes realize he have not let go of the poor girl shoulder, so without looking at her and finally let her go. The still blushing prince finally realize that the girl should be dead so without looking her in the eyes he questions how did she survive his attack "Aeris, I remember stabbing you, how did you survive that" Letting out a giggle the girl tell the prince "silly prince you did not stab me but a clone." "How did you do that clone?"Ask the prince, with a smile on her face she just said "It was not me, me lord but it was your friend." After the prince saw that the poor girl was shaking because of the cold night air he invites her to the study room. Once in the study room he orders for one of his servants to bring some blanquettes and some hot tea while he gets the fire in the fireplace working, once he made sure she was ok he left alone for while. Once the brunet girl was alone she closed her eyes to remember how she ticks Sephiroth.

**Flashback: **

**Aeris is praying for salvation and a shadow come up to her from behind her and ask "what would you do? What would you do for the one you love?" Trusting the shadow she replies "I would do anything." With that said the shadows move a bit closer and ask "would you walk in the shadows of hell, would you come with me into the darkness." And once again Aeris reply "I would do anything", with that said the shadow put her to sleep and make a spell and with that spell she make a clone telling the clone what to do she take the sleeping girl with her in to the shadows. Minutes later Sephiroth come to kill Aeris but at first he doesn't want to but end up doing it.**

**Flashback ends: **

Meanwhile outside the study room Sephiroth was thinking about how Aeris could still be alive. Soon he stop thinking how could she still be alive to how could he kill her. 'How could I kill something so beautiful.' question the prince yet inside his head he hear a voice that said 'you had, it was your job, plus she just a stupid weak girl.' However another voice inside his head keeps telling him 'she neither weak nor stupid but a smart beautiful girl.' After some time of having an inner fight with himself Sephiroth whisper, "shit, I am attracted too this girl." After cooling himself down, he walks back into the room and ask the girl if she would like to spend the night, once the girl say yes. He tell her to follow him so he can take her to a guest room, during the walk there they would talk about how he became prince, and for some reason Sephiroth felt like the girl was flirting with him but ignoring that feeling he takes her to the room. Once she in her room the two say goodnight and the prince walks to his room, once inside the prince goes to bed thinking he can find a solution tomorrow in the morning.

The next morning after the prince wakes up; he takes a shower and gets dress. He go to the dining table to eat his breakfast only to find Aeris eating some eggs and bacon, giving the girl a nod he sit next to her and they begin to talk while having breakfast, just when Seph remember he has a meeting with The king, Queen and the General of the SOLDIER. "Aeris I have a meeting right now, I have to go" Only for the girl to grab his arm and ask if she could come too, seen why not the prince nod and they leave to the meeting. In the meeting hall the king, Dante, and the queen , Jenova, are sitting at the table soon the prince joins them and ask Aeris to sit next to him but just when he ask that, Rayne walk in to the room. When the General and Aeris eyes meet it seems that time freeze, there is a silent's in the room but it soon broken by a very happy girl "Rayne, it been so long girl, I have not seen you in 2 years now. How are you" said Aeris only to resize a smirk from said general, "I know it been so long. I am great; I see you're still the same." the two girl give each other a hug before talking to each other forgetting the people where in the same room. Sephiroth just stared at the two girls before he recovers from the shock he question the two "Wait one dam minute, what in the 9 hells is going on here". Rayne looks at her brother and tells him "first we have the meeting and then we can all go to the study room and talk."

Study room:

"Ok, here what been going on. For years I have been spying on you and Aeris. I knew almost all about you guy, so when that day come that you had to kill Aeris I knew you really did not wanted to do it. So I came up to her and ask her to join me when she accepted I toke her away and put a clone in her place, so when you went to kill her all you got to kill was a clone. After that I brought her to the kingdom and gave her a home here, then I when for your mother and gave her a real body and trust me that was one hell of a job. The experimenting and spells where really hard, let not mention how many slave die too but I did it, I mean look at your mom men she looks like a true queen, I know she don't have the same looks as before but she look great. As you all know if I did not do that she would have die, that way I never made it to save you from that fight with Cloud, and for that I am sorry my brother. At lest you lived and I found you wounded body, and as you remember bro with some spell and some magic you lived to become the prince of these lands. I did plan to save your life's but I did not plan for you two to meet nor your mom to marry Dante and for you to become prince that was out of my hand. I just wish you're not mad at me for what have I done dear brother." Explain a very calm General as she looked at the king, queen and prince. "I am not mad, I am just shock that this all happen to us." Answer Sephiroth "However I most ask where do you live Aeris?" he ask as he looked at the brunet. "I live near the outside border line." She said with a blush on her face. "What! That can't be, my friend I insist you live with us. After all we have more room here then people." Responded Rayne as she stared at Aeris. "No, I can't what could I do to play my stay here." Reply the shy girl. "Well we could use a gardener. And you seem good at it." Answer the prince Making the king and queen agree with him "Then it settle Aeris you are the new royal gardener of this place. Later today the General and some of her best man shall escort you to your old home and help you bring your things over." With that said the royal family left to their duties leaving the two girls to chat.

The next day are sweet Aeris was working in the garden and unknown to her she was been spy on by the prince who was looking at her from his balcony. 'What it wrong with me, I can't stop thinking of her.' The prince was so lost in is thinking that he did not hear that someone was walking his way until he heard "if you take a picture it would last longer." Which toke him by surprise and made him jump, turning around he faces his sister "What the hell is wrong with you woman trying to kill me" ask the very unpleased prince.

"No at all, brother. But you know you can just go down there and talk to her. Spying on people is so last year." This causes the prince to growl at her and push her out of the way as he walk into the hallway. Once he was out in the hallway he stops and begins to think of what he was told 'Maybe she right, I could just talk to the girl. Wait what am I thinking what do; I care if I talk to that girl she just a worker and I am the prince.' 'That maybe true but she seem like a very smart girl and she is pretty'. After having an inner fight with himself he finally goes to see Aeris in the garden. Once there he begging to regret his idea of talking to the girl, he begins to get nerves of talking to her.

'What is wrong with me she just a girl, I am not afraid of a girl.' 'But what if you do something stupid; you know you don't want to look stupid in front of her.' His inner fight comes to an end when he heard a voice say "Good afternoon me lord what are you doing here?" ask the girl "What do you mean, what am I doing here, this is my garden, I can come here whenever I want." The prince snaps at the now shock looking girl. "Please forgive me, Prince I did not mean to upset you in anyway. I am so sorry." And with that said the poor scared girl run in to the forest next to the garden as tears fall from her eyes, "smooth move Romeo" Said Rayne as she came from be hide the prince. "Fuck, sis I did not mean to snap at her." Said Sephiroth, "I know brother but I think you should talk to her." With that said the prince ran after the girl. '

After some time running Aeris is found crying on a rock next to a river and for a moment the prince stop and stares and the girl wondering what to tell her, 'What am I going to tell her. I never said I was sorry to anyone before, I am not good at this sensitive talking.' Soon the prince move to sit next to the crying girl, yet she does not move nor talk not know he is next to her.

However while he is still trying to find a way to apologies; the girl lift her head only to see the prince, still scared and feeling guilty she start to apologies to the prince as more tears fall to the ground. "I am so sorry, my lord I did not mean to disrespect you. Please forgive me I am just a servant. Please do not punish me, I promise I be a good", beg the girl as more tears fall. In shock the prince can only stared at her as she begs mercy.

"I am sorry, I am sorry. I did not mean to snap at you, there is no need for you to be on the ground please stand up Aeris." Respond the prince, he then stand up and offering his hand to the girl but instead of grabbing the hand she throws herself at him chanting "thank you, thanks you my prince." Cashing the prince of guard making them both fall on the river with her on top of the prince, once they were soaking wet on the warm river waters they girl begins to chant her apology to the prince once again. "I am sorry, I am so sorry." After some time the prince begging's to shake. Scared that she had upset the prince the girl looks up to see his face only to find that he his laughing, glaring at the man under her, she soon find herself laughing with him. "Aeris, let forget what just happen and let got back to the castle to dry of, ok?" getting a smile from the girl he could not help but give a small smile back as they get up and start to walk back the prince home. As the two get closer to the castle they find Rayne and Lucia talking to one another but soon the two girls stop and stare at them. "Wow bro, I don't know what you two were doing, but I guess I don't want to know." This cause Lucia to start to laugh out loud, for Aeris to blush a deep red and For the prince to get piss off and push the two laugh girl out of their way. He grabs Aeris hand and pulls her away from the two laughing forms, hoping to get away from them before they say something more, however it seem that today the gods where not on his side because just as they got to the garden they heard Lucia screams at them "Oh Look, General they are holding hands, how cute." The now blushing Prince walks a bit faster in to his home.

Once inside the castle they began to walk to Aeris room however, along the way they bumped into the king "What the fuck Seph, what happen to you two?" Ask the king as he stares at the soak forms in front of him. "Nothing fucking happen, will people, just stop asking." With that said Seph sent himself to keep dragging the girl to her room while trying not to blush so much.

After the two of them change to some dry cloths, Seph walk to her room and knocks on her to door to see if she ok. Once The girl open the door she ask "Sephiroth, I want to make it up to you for what happen today so would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow?" the Prince was thinking of saying no because the idea of been alone with the girl gave him butterflies in his stomach, however before he could speak the girl gave him the puppy eyes and he soon found himself saying yes and with that Aeris jumps of joy gives him a quick hug and runs room back inside her room closing the door behind her. 'What did I do' was what went thought the prince mind once the door was close.


End file.
